Patrick McReary
Patrick "Packie" McReary (born June 29, 1979) is the main character in GTA IV, a minor antagonist in TBOGT, and a minor character in GTA V. He is one of Niko Bellic's best friends. He was voiced by Ryan Johnston. Biography Early life Packie was born on June 29, 1979 to Maureen McReary and an unnamed father. His siblings consisted of brothers Derrick, Francis and Gerald, with Kate being born 2 years later. Born and raised in Dukes, he had never been outside Liberty City - except for Alderney State- until after the events of GTA IV. Packie's father was a violent and perverted alcoholic whom Packie blames for their Mob's fall from influence. He says of his father, "I used to think I loved him, but then I realized I hated him". He eventually admits to Niko that his father used to molest him and Gerald. He developed a drug habit at 14 and claims he was constantly staying home from school to roll joints for his dad. Packie became involved in crime at an early age, having chosen Gerry as a role model and began spotting for his brother's scores when he was in middle school. His first conviction came in 1997 when he was arrested for stealing a car when he was 18. The following year he secured his first felony conviction when he was arrested for grand larceny but was (presumably) acquitted and was arrested again in 2000 for highjacking. Packie's last known arrest came in 2005 when he was caught with several grams of cocaine in the presence of a known prostitute. At some point his father apparently committed suicide, and Gerry became head of the McReary family although Packie admits that he initially suspected Gerry of killing him. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' By the time of GTA IV, Packie largely operates independently of the Irish Mob, committing stick-up robberies with his friends Michael Keane and Gordon Sargent, and working as a hired gun for the Pegorino Family. Packie was introduced to Niko Bellic through cocaine dealer Elizabeta Torres. Packie and Niko quickly became friends after escaping from a botched cocaine deal together. Impressed, Packie called up Niko and introduced him to his family and his gang. They all participated in robbing other criminal gangs (first robbing the Algonquin Triads and then the Ancelotti Family), and eventually the Bank of Liberty in Algonquin during a heist. Packie purchases a red Comet with his share of the take. After the bank job, Packie continued working with and befriending Niko, particularly in the kidnapping of Gracie Ancelottifor Gerry. Unbeknownst to Packie, Niko murdered one of his brothers. Nonetheless, Niko's assistance in suppressing an attack on the funeral of the same brother cemented their friendship. Packie trusted Niko enough to encourage him to date Kate, the youngest of the McReary clan. Though he was confident she wouldn't "put-out" - as he regularly states - his bypassing of his protective instinct showed that he held a distinct level of trust in Niko. In the credits of The Ballad of Gay Tony, Packie is seen exiting a taxi cab and entering the airport with a duffel bag, presumably filled with money. In the following scenes, a plane is seen leaving the runway headed for an unknown destination. By 2013 he had settled in Los Santos. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Packie appears again in Grand Theft Auto V, popping up rather early in the game as he robs a drugstore in Strawberry with an un-named accomplice. Once you find him, he requests that you find a getaway car and help them escape. You may do so, or assist the store owner and kill Packie and his accomplice. If you commit to the former, he will thank you and become available as a gunman in further heists. Packie has some of the highest possible skills for a gunman available, but takes 12% percent of the cut. Interestingly, Packie mentions his biggest robbery during The Paleto Score, if he was chosen for the job. On the way to the bank, the gang will talk about their first robberies. Packie mentions that one of the gunmen were killed by one of the hostages, and goes into detail regarding how they escaped. He will also mention his brother, Derrick, who was also a gunman in the Liberty City robbery, and say that he is dead. Lastly, he mentions Niko Bellic, the fourth gunman. Packie says that he had lost contact with Niko after leaving Liberty City, and that he does not even know what became of him, presuming him dead. Packie can be selected in all the heists of the game. In The Jewel Store Job, smart or loud approach, he manages to get all the jewels in the glass cabinets, helping the crew reach the maximum possible score of the job. In the loud approach, he also stops the manager of the jewelry store before she screams for help. In The Paleto Score, Packie survives the heist and provides a good help against the cops. Michael even compliments Packie's help by saying that he is glad they choose him for the score. In The Bureau Raid, he survives the explosion during the escape in the covert approach and in the roof approach, he does a good job with no consequences. In The Big Score, subtle approach, if placed as one of the gunmen, he does not drop any gold bars while he is loading them into the Gauntlets, preventing the crew from losing any of the final score. In the obvious approach, if he is selected as either the first or second gunman, there are no consequences to the heist. Previous experience in past heists won't change Packie's performance in any of the scores; he does a good job in all of then even if he is selected for the first time. Trivia * Packie is also a metalhead, and alongside Johnny Klebitz, Jim Fitzgerald, Clay Simons, Terry Thorpe and Brucie Kibbutz, one of the six HD Universe characters to be one. Navigation Category:GTA Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Anti Hero Category:On & Off Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Heroic Gangsters Category:Wealthy Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Betrayed Category:Related to Villain Category:Extremists Category:Fallen Category:Fighter Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Teenagers Category:Grey Zone Category:Lethal Category:Honorable Category:Insecure Category:Mentally Ill Category:Nihilistic Category:One-Man Army Category:Protectors Category:Scapegoat Category:Siblings Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Suicidal Category:Thieves Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Successful Category:Antagonists Category:Protector of Innocence